Rose Petals
by Layla Fairy
Summary: She knew he'd never leave her. Never. The rose might have been fake but their love was as real as the night's sky.


Rose Petals

She smiled as she twisted the rose in her fingers. He had given her that rose. It was the ruby red colour that gave it its symbol. Of love and the colour of her lover. She smiled at the words etched across the little card in her boyfriends writing. She knew he loved her, it wasn't hard to see. Especially since he sat behind her now, his arm's wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder. He curled his tail around hers and she wrapped hers around his. The sign of pure monkey-love. His red fur rubbed against hers as he breathed giving her a tingly sensation up her back. But there was always the little niggling thought at the back of her mind.

_You'll take me on a journey_

_And be there till the end_

_It won't be an uphill struggle_

_On you I can depend_

She looked out at the stars as they glided past her window. She noticed his onyx eyes watching her and a smug little grin across his face. She couldn't help smile when he was around. She re-read the words on her rose's card.

_Novs, I'll love you till the last petal falls of this rose. Love, Sprx._

She couldn't find words to describe how wonderful he was but what if….No, no what ifs. He would stay faithful until the end wouldn't he?

_You promised me a dream home_

_With roses round the door_

_You'll cover me in diamonds_

_There's nothing I want more_

It was just the way he used to be, a flirt and a scoundrel. That was until she'd tamed him down, in a way she'd changed him for the better. He was like a little puppy, following her everywhere. And she loved it. It felt nice to have someone so devoted to you they'd do anything. If she said so he'd go jump off a bridge for her, he'd said so once. Her smile widened as he pushed his face into her neck.

_And_

_You'll be strong_

_And you'll turn me on_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

He planted a kiss on her check. Her pearl eyes turned to his and they met in a soft kiss. Her hands entwined with his, savouring the moment. He tried his luck and ran his tongue across her mouth, begging for entrance. She felt generous and allowed it. She'd become much softer with the red monkey since they began dating. Not enough to let his flirting go without a swift seeing to though. But she was more understanding and caring; her temper had even cooled a little, like someone had poured a little water over the burning fire inside of her. She made a happy mumbling sound as she let her hands run up the red monkey's chest fur.

_You'll be true and be faithful too_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_What if I'm right?_

But there was always that little worry at the back of her mind. That little voice repeating _what if finds another girl? _Over and over like a broken record player. What if he does find another girl? Were would that leave her? In the dark and rain with no umbrella? Most probably. But if he intended to leave her why did he fight so hard for her attention…? She broke away from his mouth, her hands still stroking his fur. Her lungs began to work again, collecting in the air she so desperately needed.

_'cos if the rain starts falling_

_You'll protect me with your coat_

_And you'll always tape the football_

_And let me watch my soap_

She knew he must love her, he had after all saved her from her enemies a couple of times, as if to make up for all those times she'd saved him. And in the winter he'd made her hot chocolate and sent her straight to bed, knowing she hated the cold. He'd play games with her on the TV and he'd often win, having to kiss her to make up for it. But he loved it. He loved finally being able to hold the precious golden monkey in his arms. He'd fought of the green monkey long enough for her to see how much he loved her.

_You'll always be as handsome_

_And your weight will never gain_

_And when I give birth to our children_

_I will feel no pain_

She let her fingers slide across his stomach and met at the back of his body, capturing him in a hug. She snuggled her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her small figure. He began to stroke the silky fur on her back. To her he was the most beautiful monkey in this world. What with his maroon fur and gleaming onyx optics. She shuffled over so her body was pressed against his. She let her thoughts wonder far into the future and to be honest being a mother was both thrilling and a little scary.

_And_

_You'll bring me flowers_

_And you'll bring the showers_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

And then another thought came to her. She hated how Antauri didn't like them together, the whole inter team relationship thing. She closed her eyes and sighed in complete content. She could hear faint shuffling outside her door, the sound of her fellow team mates going to bed. Stood at the door was the little green monkey with his hand enclosed around the blue monkeys.

"Night Nova, Sprx" the green monkey said pulling on the hand of his lover dragging him away.

"God help me" muttered the blue monkey as he was dragged into the green's bedroom.

"I almost feel sorry for Gibson" Sprx muttered resting his head on hers.

_You'll say I'm thin and bring the washing in_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_What if I'm right?_

She hummed agreeing with him. Another body passed their door, this time a boy of sixteen.

"Night guys" he said getting a half-hearted goodnight back. He walked of to his own room.

"One more to go and then I get you all to myself." He mused pulling her as close as she could get to him, she gave a little squeak, due to his sudden actions, which unless you had impeccable hearing was silent. The black monkey soon walked past and with a nod of his head he bid them goodnight and shut their room door. He kissed her forehead and then moved down to kiss her sweetly on the nose.

_You'll always keep the magic_

_The tender love and care_

_And when you need to change the light bulb_

_You won't hand me the chair_

_And when we're tired of the city_

_And we find a country home_

_You'll sell your vinyl records_

_And go get us a loan_

She opened her eyes and she lent up and gave him a sugary sweet kiss. His fingers ran down the sides of her body, gracing her perfect figure. For the second time that night their kiss got deeper, both monkeys taking in the love from the other. She knew he'd never giver her up, not for anything. Never. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him backwards. He fell onto the two monkey's bed, with her landing softly on top of him. She rested her arms on him her hands grasping her shoulders. Her tail curled in an almost playful way.

_You'll be my sympathetic lover_

_And won't steal the covers_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

He had noticed to.

"You wanna play huh?" He pulled her down beside him and in a flash of red movement he was in the exact same position she was in a few seconds ago.

"Fine" she sighed. "You win"

"You bet" he gave her three kisses. One on her forehead, one on her nose and finally one on her lips. Funnily enough she tasted of the sweetest strawberries. And strawberries just happed to be his favourite fruit. She broke away.

_You won't forsake me_

_Your mother won't hate me_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

She snuggled into his neck, taking in his scent. He smelt of the richest cinnamon. And she just happened to hate spices. Except the one which was laying on top of her. She loved this one with her heart and soul.

_You'll be strong_

_And you'll turn me on_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

Her little rose fell to the floor with a soft thump. But it didn't dent it nor break a petal. It couldn't seeing as the petal's were made of velvet and the stem was of plastic. Although some might find this horribly tacky she didn't. it was the words in the card which changed her views.

_You'll be true_

_And be faithful too_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_What if I'm right?_

The rose might have been fake but their love was as real as the night's sky.

* * *

Just a little no-plot story. These things are good for the soul. Anyway yes it did put a bit of OttoGibson in there so that is for all you OttoGibson fans 


End file.
